plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitchen Sink Zombie
225px |strength = 3 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |trait = Bullseye Frenzy Armored 1 Overshoot 2 Anti-Hero 3 |ability = None |flavor text = He's got everything but the - no wait, he's got that too.}} Kitchen Sink Zombie is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 3 /6 . He has the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']], Frenzy, [[Card#Armored|'Armored 1']], Overshoot 2, and Anti-Hero 3 traits, and does not have any abilities. It was added in update 1.16.10, along with Forget-Me-Nuts, Atomic Bombegranate, Zombology Teacher, Thinking Cap, Bad Moon Rising, and Imp-Throwing Imp. Origins He is likely based on the Plumber variant of the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with a similar appearance. His name is a combination of "kitchen sink," the real-life object he is holding, and "zombie," referring to what he is. The fact that he appears to be a Plumber references the fact that plumbers fix pipes and therefore are often used to fix sinks. His description references the idiom "everything but the kitchen sink," meaning everything imaginable, due to his numerous traits. However, since he holds a kitchen sink, the description references the fact he has a kitchen sink too. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' Bullseye, Frenzy, Armored 1, Overshoot 2, Anti-Hero 3 *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Event Card description He's got everything but the - no wait, he's got that too. Strategies With While this card seems to have many traits at random, this zombie is made to do huge damage to the plant hero while surviving longer with Armored 1. His Frenzy, Anti-Hero 3, and Bullseye traits make a perfect combo to destroy 3 plants and dealing 6 unblockable damage to the plant hero. And lastly, his Overshoot 2 trait ensures that you are guaranteed 2 unblockable damage to the plant hero every turn of combat. However, keep in mind that his Overshoot 2 trait does not team up with Anti-Hero 3. Being in the Brainy class, all Brainy heroes can use either Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play him on an empty lane without being countered and to do an insane amount of damage, or use Cryo-Brain to play him faster. Each Brainy hero also has their own way of using this zombie well: * and Huge-Gigantacus can use Smoke Bomb or Carried Away to move him to an empty lane. They can also play him in Graveyard to surprise their opponent, but keep in mind that it also gives a hint to them as well. You can play it in a Laser Base Alpha or Ice Moon so as to get a zombie with Strikethrough and/or Deadly traits, basically all traits except for Amphibious, Hunt, and Gravestone. *Immorticia can boost his stats to make him an even bigger threat, or destroy plants that block his way. *Professor Brainstorm can use him with Binary Stars to defeat his opponent more quickly. He can also play damaging tricks to destroy or weaken plants in front of Kitchen Sink Zombie, allowing most of his traits to not go to waste. *Rustbolt can use cards to move plants blocking Kitchen Sink Zombie's lane such as Terrify and Rodeo Gargantuar to allow more damage on the plant hero, or use health-boosting cards such as Camel Crossing and Rock Wall to allow him to last longer. He can also play to play Kitchen Sink Zombie earlier, making him a bigger threat. Against Kitchen Sink Zombie is a threat due to his many traits that synergize with each other. If you leave him alone, he'll do a lot of damage to you with his Overshoot 2, Bullseye, and Anti-Hero 3 ' traits. If you try to block his attacks with weak plants, he'll just plow through them with his 'Frenzy trait. He also has the Armored 1 trait, which allows him to resist most attacks. However, keep in mind that you can destroy him with instant-kill cards such as , , or . also works if Kitchen Sink Zombie is on the ground, but remember that it will wipe out your plants on ground lanes too. You can also have Briar Rose on the field and then play many flower plants to pressure your opponent from playing him. Shamrocket also works on this zombie, but only if his strength is boosted or if it is in an empty lane. If you cannot play instant-kills, try to play high-health plants to stall him, or boost a plant's strength so it can destroy this zombie in one attack. You can also Bounce him, since he is quite expensive to play. Gallery KitchenSinkZombieStats.png|Kitchen Sink Zombie's statistics KitchenSinkZombieGrayedOut.png|Kitchen Sink Zombie's grayed out card KitchenSinkZombieCardImageü.png|Kitchen Sink Zombie's card image KitchenSinkZombieAd.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie on the Kitchen Sink Bundle KitchenSinkZombieStore.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie on the Kitchen Sink Bundle Kitchenft6thaugustdaily.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the August 6th, 2017 Vitamin Z used on kitchen.jpg|Vitamin Z being used on Kitchen Sink Zombie shamrocket used on kitchen.jpg|Shamrocket being used on Kitchen Sink Zombie 88KitchenSink.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie with 8 /8 Kitchen Sink ft card second time.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the August 13rd, 2017 Daily Challenge Trivia *He is the only zombie to have the Frenzy trait naturally that The Smash cannot use normally. *He is the second of two cards in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes to be based on the Plumber variant of the Engineer, with the other being the Bungee Plumber. *He has the most traits out of any fighter in the game. **He also has one trait from each class, with Bullseye from , Anti-Hero 3 from , Overshoot from , Frenzy from , and Armored 1 from . **He is also the only fighter in the entire game to possess multiple offensive traits by default. **This also makes him the only fighter to have the Star icon naturally. **In addition, all of Kitchen Sink Zombie's traits except Bullseye are atypical for the Brainy class. *During his development, he was originally in the class. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Professional cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Overshoot cards Category:Armored cards Category:Frenzy cards